Hunting
by Damian1245
Summary: Zero's gone to London, hunting Level E's as usual. He meets an unusual boy there, accompanied by a demon butler? What will become of the two..? ** HIATUS - LEMONS INVOLVED - Main: ZeroxCiel **
1. Chance Encounter

**WARNING: This fanfiction will contain various LEMON scenes involving older men with younger boys. If this offends your eyes, then I suggest you not read it. HRT!  
**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Vampire Knight in any way, shape, or form. They both belong to their respective mangaka and I worship them for making these brilliant mangas/animes! The only thing I own in this is the idea and the right to make the characters seem totally OOC whenever I want. :D Uhh yeah... Anyway, ENJOY! HRT!  
**

* * *

It was a typical night, carrying out the Queen's orders to get rid of some psycho. This time around, it was some sicko who was draining people of their blood each night. Probably for some cult ritual, which seemed to make the young Earl restless. They were using him as bait again, which had already put Ciel in a bad enough mood. He had only been told about the possible cult involvement after he had been dressed in the rags he used for blending in with society.

"Damn it. If I had known about that, I wouldn't have been out here. I'd have sent Sebastian to hurry up and do this work." Ciel muttered to himself, shivering lightly as he pulled his arms tightly around himself. It was cold out here, and there surely wasn't a sign of anyone prowling around.

"This is so ridiculous." he grumbled, sighing heavily. He raised a hand subconsciously to the eye patch on his right eye, sighing again as he fell back against a wall and slid to sit on the gravel. If he had to wait out here any longer, he was seriously going to chew off Sebastian's ear when they returned to the mansion. Stupid demonic butler...

* * *

Never had he thought that he would be traveling like this. It was really something, being in a place like England. Not just anywhere, though, he was in London! The shock had worn off some time ago, though, as he realized why he was here. So there were Level E's all over the world, then. Just another job for the vampire hunter. Zero stood atop a building, overlooking the slumbering city. They had no idea what had taken residence here. And they would never know, once he was finished.

"What the hell..?" Zero blinked, attention pulled to a figure sitting against a building some ways away. A boy? Oh great, just what he needed. Someone was being stupid enough to leave their kid out in the streets like this, when there was talk of 'cults' and whatnot? He'd have to-

"Shit!" he cursed aloud, dropping to the ground quickly. He had seen only a split sight of the red in the alleyway beside where the kid was. He didn't have to see more, he could smell the disgusting blood of the vampire. He took off through the streets, mind reaching out in memory to find the one he needed. His hand slid inside his jacket, reaching for the silver gun that read 'Bloody Rose' on one side. He'd have to make quick work of the vampire before the kid noticed.

* * *

Ciel had been sitting there for a good half hour or more, grumbling to himself something about stupid demons. His attention shifted to the alley beside him, eye narrowing as if he had seen something. He sighed harshly. It was nothing, yet again. He had just raised a hand to his eye patch again to call back his butler when a form leaped out of the shadows toward him. He had a split second to react, heart racing as he rolled out of the way.

"What the hell?" His body pushed to stand, gaze on the shadowed form that slowly rose to stand slouched, facing him. He froze, paralyzing fear taking him by surprise at what he saw. Blazing red eyes stared back at him, the creature's mouth open to reveal unreal fangs - sharp and ready to cut. What the hell was this? Where was-

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Ciel flinched, eye closing at the sound of a gun being blasted off. He stood still for a moment, hands over his ears as the creature made an unreal screech. It was silent for several moments before he heard the tap of shoes on pavement. He slowly lifted his head to gaze over at the silver haired man, blinking a few times. Who the hell was this? Where was Sebastian?

"Oi. What the hell do you think you're doing, wandering around here at night?" the man snapped as he stopped several paces away. Ciel bristled instantly.

"I was doing my job, asshole. And who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!" he snapped back, irritation written plainly on his face. The man glared back at him, his lavender eyes betraying a hint of red. Ciel paused, blinking at him. Was he a demon? But why would a demon use a gun, and on a human like- He stopped cold. He gazed at the pile of sand where the creature had been, a mix of emotion flicking over his face. No, he had no right to call it a human. He knew it wasn't, but...

"Bocchan." a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, head turning back to gaze at the raven-haired butler that had appeared behind him. The demon smirked lightly.

"Bastard! Where the hell were you?" he growled through gritted teeth, holding back that strong urge to throw his hand against that perfect face of his. Sebastian bowed slightly, only causing Ciel to bristle more.

"I apologize, Bocchan. I merely waited for this man to take care of my work. I knew you were safe, so I returned to the mansion to prepare your bath." the butler spoke as he straightened. Ciel blinked, as if just remembering the other man, and turned to look at him. He seemed different, on edge. Maybe he really was a demon, and he could sense that Sebastian was too. Who knew?

* * *

Zero had glared at the boy as he had snapped back at him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was vampires. Though he also couldn't stand bratty kids like this boy. He opened his mouth as if to speak back, though it shut instantly as a form appeared as if from nowhere. His hand went to the handle of his gun, though he stood in silence. 'Bocchan'? So wait, this kid was an Earl? England was strange, he knew, but having kids as the Master of an entire household? What the hell was this place?

As soon as he caught those red eyes in his gaze, he tensed. Wait, was this butler a vampire? No.. his blood smelled wrong. His blood smelled old, older than even the Purebloods. Not only old, but evil. Almost like this man was the darkness itself.

"...I merely waited for this man to take care of my work..." he heard the butler say. Wait. Was he just used for doing someone's dirty work? That pissed Zero off a lot more than he already was, and he turned as if to leave.

"Wait a minute." he heard. The arrogant, bratty boy. He glanced back to look at him, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What is it?"

"Come back to the mansion with us. I'm quite curious about you."

Zero stared at him for a long moment. Was this kid for real? The smile on the boy's face creeped him out a little, put him on edge again. His gaze traveled to the butler, whose face was a blank expression of perfection. His eyes narrowed again before turning his attention back to the boy.

"Why the hell would I go with you? We don't even know each others' names." he said, looking for an excuse to leave. The boy wasn't letting him off easy, though.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner and proprietor of the Funtom company. Master of the Phantomhive household. This is my butler, Sebastian." he said. Zero paused. He had heard of the Phantomhives, and surely seen all of the window displays with Funtom products. So the Master of all of that was this boy, Ciel? He turned to face the two, thinking swiftly. He wanted to know more about the butler, and Ciel wanted to know more about him. He figured they could.. trade information.

"Zero Kiryuu, and I think that's all you need to know..." he replied at last. He left the rest of his sentence unsaid, and he was sure that Ciel knew what he had meant. The boy seemed pleased, and turned back to speak quietly to his butler.

* * *

"Sebastian, go get the carriage. And be quick about it. I want to get home and bathe as quickly as possible. I'm tired and want to be ready for my.. chat.. with Mr. Kiryuu tomorrow." Ciel spoke to Sebastian. The demon gazed at him for a long moment, not really liking the idea, but he bowed at the waist.

"Yes, My Lord." he said simply, disappearing to go pull up the carriage. Ciel watched him for a moment before gazing at Zero once again. He gave a small smirk, his lips widening as he saw the man turn his head away to glare off.

'_This will be most interesting.._'

* * *

'_This is such a pain.._'


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**WARNING: This fanfiction will contain various LEMON scenes of older men with younger boys, also known as yaoi/shota! If you don't like this, or it offends your eyes... THEN DON'T READ IT.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way, shape, or form. I worship the mangaka that came up with the characters, and I highly recommend going to read the original mangas/see the original animes. I ONLY HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL THE IDEA MINE AND THE RIGHT TO MAKE THEM SEEM OOC AT TIMES. HRT!  
**

* * *

To Sebastian's dismay, Ciel had been bathed and fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow. As he blew the candles out and left the room, he ran a hand back through his hair. This vampire problem was going to be problematic, if his master was going to continue to be curious about the Kiryuu man. His eyes glimmered in the darkness, possessiveness showing in his gaze. He'd be damned if he was going to let Zero take his master's innocence. He blinked, smirking lightly. He made a pun without intention. He shook his head, moving back down the hall to the room where he had left the vampire hunter.

"Pardon me." he spoke before rapping his knuckles on the door twice. The door opened and Zero stared back at him. Sebastian bowed lightly, keeping to his position as a butler.

"If Bocchan's guest can not sleep, may I offer to bring you something? Tea, perhaps?" he asked the silver haired man. Zero gazed back at him with hard, cold eyes, and Sebastian felt a little thrill go through his spine. How interesting would it be, if it came to a battle with this man.

"Sure. Sounds good." he finally replied. Sebastian bowed at the waist again, turning to head to the kitchen. He could feel the eyes on him before hearing the door close, vanishing down to the kitchen instantly with a slim smirk. He worked quickly and quietly, so as to not rouse the others, and had the tea prepared in no time. He appeared at the door again with the tray, though it was opened before he could knock. He was a little surprised, though he didn't let it show as he pushed the tray into the room.

* * *

Zero waited for the butler to return, listening intently for the footsteps. He was at the door before the knock, opening it wide for the man. He waited until he was in the room before closing the door, gazing at him as he stepped closer. He would have to be cautious, there was no telling what this.. creature.. could be.

"Sugar? Milk?" the butler asked him, holding a teacup in one hand and pouring the tea with the other. Zero kept his eyes on him.

"Bit of both." he muttered his reply, watching the perfection with which the man moved to drop in a couple cubes of sugar and pour in a bit of milk. He watched him stir the tea for a moment before holding out the cup toward him. Zero slowly took the cup and saucer, glancing down at the liquid for a moment before glancing back up. He watched Sebastian placing things back in their spots on the tray as he sipped at the tea. He blinked in surprise. It was actually quite nice, even though he couldn't place the flavors.

Zero continued to watch Sebastian move around the room as he waited for him to finish with the cup. Once he had finished the tea, he felt drowsy. Maybe it was the milk in it, or possibly something that had been added to the tea itself. He didn't know, and frankly didn't care. He handed Sebastian the cup and saucer, again watching him place them on the tray in perfection. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why does someone like you serve a kid like Ciel?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think about it, gazing off a bit at the intense look he was given. Sebastian stepped toward him, instinct causing Zero to back away until he was against the wall. He gazed hard at the man, trying to read through that sly smirk.

"It's a secret.." the butler said at last, one eye closed as he raised a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Zero blinked, clearly displeased with that reply.

"Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work. You know as well as I do that Ciel is interested in me." Zero growled with teeth grit, instantly recognizing the smirk after a while. It was that same look that Kaname had given him several times. He hated that look, that gaze that said the person was planning to do sexual things. He glowered at the demon, eyes narrowing sharply as the man gave a bit of a laugh.

"I'll make sure that Bocchan is 'well fed' before he realizes those feelings, though, Mr. Kiryuu. He won't be able to think of you then." Sebastian countered, that same smirk lighted on his face. Zero watched him turn and push the cart toward the door.

"Bastard. He's just a damn kid!" he spat after him. He heard the butler chuckle again as he left and shut the door behind him, a thin scowl forming on his face. Yeah, he could tell when someone was interested in others. Something was sending off warning bells in his mind, though, and he knew he'd have a hard time sleeping tonight.

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

* * *

Ciel tossed in the covers, nightmares haunting him. He whimpered in his sleep, the forms of several men bending over him and taunting him, violating his body and soul. He yelled out quite loudly, sitting bolt upright with gun in hands. He breathed raggedly and unevenly, eyes wide as he stared at unseen enemies. His attention shifted to the door at the sound of a knock, blinking a bit as Sebastian moved soundlessly into the room. He watched his butler for a moment before sighing and dropping his hands. He slid the gun back to its place under his pillow, shifting to the side of the bed.

"Good morning, Bocchan. I've fixed you some strong black tea, as you didn't get enough sleep last night. Once I've dressed you, I'm sure your guest would love the company." the demon said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Ciel looked at him quizzically for a moment as he watched him pour the tea, wondering what he meant by 'love the company'. He shook it off, though, as he sipped at the tea and allowed the butler to undo his shirt.

"Once you're finished, Sebastian, go make sure Mr. Kiryuu slept well. I want him to have the best service we can offer. Show him that the Englishmen have manners to treat their guests like-"

_**CRASH!**_

Ciel blinked, gazing over at the door. He was half dressed, shorts and shirt with his stockings, but he stood anyway. Sebastian followed as he moved out into the hallway and down to where Zero was left. The door was ajar and Ciel poked his head in. Of course, Meilin had broken something when she had been in the room. Though seeing Zero helping her pick up the glass as she fumbled over her apologies was something.

* * *

Zero sighed as he sat up in the bed, gazing down at the floor. He stood and moved over to the window, watching outside for quite some time. Constantly, he could see a blond boy moving through the garden. Was he the gardener here? He shook his head and turned back, moving over to the bed to pull a bag out from under it. He opened the zipper and pulled out fresh clothes. Yes, he had the bag with him when he had been brought here, and it only carried the necessities. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt when the woman came into the room.

"Ahh, ahh! Pardon me, sir! I came to change the water for you!" the maid stuttered a bit as she spoke, the overly large glasses on her face making her seem comical. He moved out of her way to allow her access to the basin on the vanity, watching her fumble several times. She kind of reminded him of Yuuki, in a sense, and he couldn't keep back the small smile that formed on his face. It was quickly replaced by surprise as he saw the jug in her hands slipping from her grasp.

"Oi, watch ou-"

_**CRASH!**_

The maid dropped the jug, the container smashing against the carpeted floor and shattering into several pieces. She began to apologize several times, getting on her knees to start gathering the glass. Zero sighed and knelt down with her, helping her gather the smaller bits.

"Hey, you should calm down a bit. Be a bit more careful, you know?" he spoke lightly, a sympathetic look on his face as he handed her the glass. She apologized again, spoke a quick farewell, and headed for the door. Zero stood slowly, gazing at the other two in the doorway.

"Sebastian-sama! I-I-I.." the maid stuttered.

"Go ahead, Meilin. Please hurry back to clean up the water before it stains." the butler spoke quickly to her, and shooed her away. But Zero wasn't really looking at Sebastian. His gaze was on Ciel, who looked like he hadn't even had time to get the rest of his clothes on. Actually, he looked quite feminine and childish as he stood there with that amused look. Zero gazed off.

"Well good morning, Mr. Kiryuu. I apologize for Meilin's antics, she gets excited easily." Ciel spoke, crossing his arms lightly, "And I also apologize for my appearance. I was worried you might have been hurt, so I hurried out before Sebastian was finished dressing me." Zero's gaze snapped to the butler, eyes narrowing lightly.

"Ah. It's fine." he muttered a reply, sighing. He gazed back to Ciel after a moment, taking in his appearance once more. To tell the truth, the kid looked kind of cute. Zero frowned to himself, mentally shaking his head at that thought. Clearly, he was still tired and wasn't thinking right.

* * *

Ciel watched Zero for a long time, curiosity pulling relentlessly at his mind. He shook his head a bit and smirked. He was going to have fun talking with Zero, he was almost positive of this.

"I suppose I should finish readying myself, ne?" he said with a bit of a laugh. He watched Zero gaze off quickly, and it only made Ciel smirk wider.

"I'll meet you in the lounge, then, Mr. Kiryuu."

"Oi. You can just call me Zero."

"Hm? Ah. Alright then.. Zero. Call me Ciel, to be fair, and I'll see to it that Sebastian shows you to the lounge quickly." Ciel turned gracefully, heading back to his room. He let Sebastian finish dressing him, and he sent the butler off to show Zero around.

"Zero, huh?" he mumbled to himself, gazing at his reflection. He smirked, heading for the door with cane in hand. He was right. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: I realize some of you probably hate me for making a fic like this. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, or anything, but I'm going to say ahead of time that I don't do well with flamers. I'm hoping that I get the personalities somewhat right, and I hope both VK and BB fans will enjoy this.. somewhat odd relationship that Zero and Ciel will have. xD**

**I also apologize for the constant POV switching. I find it better to write like this, sometimes. Please deal with it, and if it gets too difficult to understand in the future - I will add names as to whose POV it is at the time. HRT!  
**


	3. Russian Roulette

**WARNING: This crossover will contain shota yaoi at some point, so if you dislike older men getting dirty with younger boys... Don't read it. Seriously, you should read what the fic is about before you click it. Feh. THERE WILL BE LULZ. JUST WAIT.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK or Kuro/BB in any way, shape, or form. I worship their mangaka and suggest you go read/watch the manga/anime if you haven't before. The only thing I have a right to is the story itself and the right to make the characters seem OOC at times. I also do not support pedophilia in any way, I just think that these pairings are cute and it is solely for my own sick pleasure that I write this. :D  
**

* * *

Zero sighed softly, sitting in the large armchair across from another that looked a bit more elegant, his eyes roaming around the lounge. He sat restless, shifting a bit as his impatience grew to be more of a nuisance. He sighed once more and turned his attention to the window. He blinked, catching sight of the workers from before. There was the blond gardener and the maid - Meilin, he remembered - but there was an old man in butler uniform as well, and a taller blond man who looked American. The cook, most likely, by the way he was dressed.

The sound of a door opening brought his attention back to the inside of the house, eyes flicking to the door as Ciel was gestured in by Sebastian. Ciel sat across from him and spoke to Sebastian about bringing their breakfast in here, gazing across at Zero after the butler bowed and left. Zero's brow raised lightly.

"Ah, please excuse me this morning. After that incident in your room, I've had to rearrange the schedule for today. Besides, don't you think that the lounge is a better place to dine than a plain dining room?" Ciel spoke to him directly, leaning to put his elbows on the table and chin in hands. Zero shrugged a bit, gazing off like before in the room.

"It's fine. Never really paid much attention to where I ate, I suppose." he replied, keeping his eyes away from the frame of the boy. Something told him to keep their eyes locked, but another thing also told him that it would end badly if he looked. His gaze snapped to Ciel after he next spoke, though.

"May I see your gun?" the boy asked. Zero stared at him incredulously. After a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he asked back. The only other person who had touched his gun since he had gotten it was.. Yuuki. He was very protective of it.

"I carry a gun, and I know how to use it. But yours is quite obviously better. I'm just curious, Zero." Ciel replied, head tilting to the side lightly. Zero gazed down, sliding the gun out of his jacket and detaching the chain from his belt loop. He glanced up at Ciel again, reluctantly passing the weapon over. Ciel took it from him carefully, gazing intensely at it.

"Bloody Rose? Hm. I like it." Ciel muttered, seeming to talk more to himself than to Zero. He couldn't help but watch the boy as he moved the gun in his hands and examined everything. Zero's brow raised a bit and he reached over to pop the magazine out for the boy. Ciel thanked him, obviously not having seen a gun quite like this before, and examined the bullets. Zero rested an elbow on the arm of the chair, watching Ciel with an amused look now. He couldn't help but think of how childish he looked. As if he was playing with a toy he received for a birthday.

"Bocchan. Mr. Kiryuu. Breakfast is served." Sebastian's voice called before the door opened and the butler rolled the tray into the room. Ciel gazed up from the gun and cleared his throat, handing Zero the weapon and the magazine. Zero popped the magazine back into the gun to where it clicked, clipping the chain back and hiding it away in his jacket once more.

* * *

Ciel glanced up as Sebastian called out and brought in the tray, instantly giving the gun back to its owner. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until now. He watched Zero while Sebastian set the plates of food and cups of tea on the table, taking note of how closely the man was watching his butler. He was right, they were wary of each other - he could see the way Sebastian was being extremely precise today. He wondered, briefly, if something happened after he had fallen asleep. He shrugged it off, picking up the tea and taking a sip.

"Mm. Perfect, Sebastian. You may leave us." he said simply. He could feel a twinge of what seemed like reluctance from the demon, but the butler did what he was told. Ciel watched him leave for a moment before turning his attention to Zero.

"Sebastian's cooking is quite perfect, I assure you. Go ahead." he said with a smirk, taking his own fork and taking a bite of the seafood omelet that had been made. In a subtle way, he watched Zero eat in silence, making note of each expression he made. He couldn't place it, but there was something about this man that made him curious beyond imagination. Several minutes passed before they were both finished, the only thing remaining being the tea. Sebastian had come to take away the plates and refill the cups at one point, and Ciel had hardly noticed. He sat back in the chair, sipping his tea once before setting it on the saucer on the table.

"Zero, have you ever played Russian Roulette?" he asked suddenly, a sly smirk on his face. Zero glanced over at him and shook his head.

"Heard of it, yes. But I don't think I'd want to.. play it." was his reply. Ciel tilted his head to one side, standing and walking over to a cabinet.

"Oh, but it's fun. And they aren't real bullets. It's red paint." Ciel said, tilting his head back to look at him as he pulled a box out of the cabinet and headed back to the table. He opened it to reveal a revolver and roughly six bullets with red paint loaded into them. Zero looked away, which made Ciel smirk.

"Tell you what. If you can beat me in a game of Russian Roulette, spinning cartridge, then I can answer your questions throughout the day. If I win, I get answers from you for the day. How about it?" Ciel picked up the revolver, sliding a finger across the barrel. He watched Zero's face change expressions, contemplative - thinking. He grinned at his reply.

"Any questions what-so-ever?" he asked. Ciel nodded.

"And they have to answered truthfully, no matter what?" he asked again. Ciel nodded once more. Zero sighed and stood with a nod.

"Fine. I'll play." he said. With a swift movement, Ciel plucked a bullet from the box and popped it into the cartridge, spinning it once he clicked it shut. He handed the gun to Zero. He watched him carefully as the gun was lifted to the side of the head and the trigger pulled. _Empty_. Zero spun the cartridge and gave Ciel the gun, the thrill of the game seeming to make the man's eyes brighter.

"I noticed something last night." Ciel said, setting the barrel against his head and pulling the trigger. _Empty_. He spun it and handed it back to Zero.

"Oh?" he asked, repeating the movement of before. _Empty_. The cartridge was spun, the gun handed back to Ciel.

"Your eyes, if for only a moment, were red." Ciel said, pulling the trigger. _Another click_. He spun it and handed it back. Zero seemed a bit strange at the mention of his eyes.

"You must have been seeing things. You did seem tired." he replied easily, pulling the trigger. _Click_. He spun the cartridge and handed the weapon back, carefully avoiding contact. Ciel raised a brow lightly, but dismissed it. He lifted the barrel to his head.

"Maybe." he said simply, pulling the trigger.

_**BANG.**__ Splat!_

Ciel closed his eye, a slim smirk appearing on his face as the paint dripped down the side of his face. He set the gun down and opened his eye to look at the surprised expression on Zero's face. Ciel chuckled.

"Well then, Zero. Seems I lost this game... Sebastian." he spoke, turning his head toward the door where Sebastian stood. He heard the startled intake of breath from beside him, but ignored it as the butler moved over and began wiping the red paint off of his face.

"You have the day to question me, Zero. Choose wisely." Ciel said, eye closed as he waited for Sebastian to finish.

* * *

Zero watched incredulously as the bullet exploded into paint on the side of Ciel's head. The boy was smirking, though, as if he had known he would lose the game. He hadn't even known the butler was in the room until Ciel had looked that way, and he sucked in a breath quickly. He watched as Sebastian moved over to the boy and began to clean the pain off of his master's face.

"...Choose wisely." he heard Ciel say. So he could question the boy about anything, and he'd have to answer with the truth. He watched the two for a while longer until Sebastian moved out of the room, and he sat back down in the armchair. Ciel followed suit, his one-eyed gaze on Zero intensely. Zero gazed off, thinking about the questions he wanted to ask. He blinked, as if noticing the obvious.

"Why are you the head of the household?" he asked quietly, turning his gaze back to Ciel. The boy blinked, turning his head away so that Zero couldn't see his eye.

"My parents were murdered." was the simple response. Although it was simple, Zero could hear the pain and suffering that went into those four words. His gaze fell to the floor.

"We have that in common, then." he spoke back. Their gazes met for a brief second, emotions hidden behind cold eyes on both sides. Ciel broke the hold first, turning to gaze out the window. Zero followed his gaze, watching the servants in the garden. He would need to be careful on his questioning from now on. He didn't want to get on Ciel's bad side, and most especially didn't want to bring up past feelings in the boy.

"Why so few servants?" he asked suddenly, watching the four outside. He could hear the smirk in the boy's voice as he replied.

"They may be few, but what they lack in household skills... They make up for in defense." Zero gazed over at him once more, intrigued.

"Defense? Does that mean you're being hunted?" he asked. Ciel turned to gaze at him, a dark and hateful look in his eye as he spoke.

"If one would call it that, then yes. I am being hunted by those I, myself, hunt. They disgraced me and my name, and so they will suffer the same punishment." he said. Zero gazed at him for a long moment, taking in the reply. He shrugged and gazed off.

"Revenge. Again, something we have in common." he replied, continuing, "Those, or the one I should say, that murdered my parents is long dead. I still hunt those of her kind, though." He didn't bother to look at Ciel.

"What is Sebastian?"

"A butler, of course."

"And..?"

"...He is something that can not be said. He and I have a contract, and he serves me to help in my revenge, in return for something that I have little purpose for." Ciel spoke carefully. Zero turned his gaze to him, eyes hard. Again, their eyes met and they held it for a while. Zero turned away this time, letting out a light sigh.

"Care to join me in the garden?" Ciel asked, standing and taking his cane in hand. Zero watched him for a moment before following suit.

"I could use some fresh air." he replied softly, thoughts racing. What was that butler, and why was the 'contract' between these two so important that it was kept secret? He'd have to outwit the boy somehow, get him to explain more without realizing it. Man, this would be much easier with Kaname around. Zero's eye twitched at the thought, mentally cursing himself for wanting that stuck-up Pureblood here. Oh, this day was going to be a long one...

* * *

**A/N: I've been diligent enough to keep posting more chapters, but so far I've gotten 1 favorite and no reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what I need to work on, and if you like it then favorite. You should probably click the button to let you watch the story, too, because I update at random times. It's whenever I get muse, okay? D: SO YEAH. Review and tell me what you think. If you like it, then watch it. I promise there's going to be LULZ and LEMONS. HRT!**


	4. Ballgowns and Blood

**WARNING: This crossover fanfiction really will contain LEMON scenes, I promise. D: It's just going to take a while. There will also be LULz to come, like, a lot of them. And I will bring in more of the characters, in due time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK or BB/Kuroshitsuji, and the full respect and worship-ness goes to their respective mangaka. Go read the manga and watch the anime for both. They're really good. I only have the claim to the storyline, and the right to make the characters OOC sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

Several days had passed since Ciel had let Zero stay at his home, the silver haired man seeming to get the swing of daily routines quite easily. The more times he played with Zero, the more the young Earl became intrigued by the Hunter. The day he got the invitation from Her Majesty was the only day that week that he couldn't relax.

Ciel currently sat at his desk in the study, re-reading the letter from the Queen a third time. She wanted him to go, in disguise, to a party at Viscount Druitt's home because there were rumors of him having continuing in the black market sales of human beings. Remembering the case of Jack the Ripper, the boy shuddered in horror. He didn't want to go back to that man's home. And if he did, he'd have to wear another dress, which he most certainly didn't want to do. Damn.

"Ciel?" The voice startled the Earl and caused him to jump, blinking rapidly as he glanced up at Zero - who stood in front of the desk with a questioning look. He gazed off, embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. He cleared his throat and waved a hand, setting the letter off to one side.

"Ah, I apologize. Seems as though our plans have changed tonight." he spoke quickly, running a hand back through his hair. Sebastian appeared in the room, and Ciel was only half surprised to see Zero flinch. That was obviously one thing the man hadn't gotten used to.

"Sebastian, you already know of our schedule, so help me get ready. Zero, you should-"

"Wait. I want to come as well." Zero spoke out of nowhere, and Ciel raised a brow at him.

"You do realize that this is _my_ work and not yours?" Ciel said as he stood away from the desk. Zero gave him a hard look, and Ciel had to fight not to look away.

"If you're dealing with the Underworld, Ciel Phantomhive, then there are bound to be those of whom I hunt." he said simply, which caused Ciel to finally turn his head away. He made a 'tch' noise in his throat and headed off for the door with Sebastian.

"Very well. We'll see how you handle this affair then." he replied before disappearing down the hall. Great. One thing he didn't want was for Zero, of all people, to see him in a dress. He wondered, briefly, if the Queen liked these games...

* * *

Zero finished dressing quickly, running a hand along the thin fabric of the suit he was given. He didn't like dressing like this, it was too formal and quite uncomfortable, but he had to be like this if he wanted to accompany the boy to this 'Druitt' man's home. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, though, as he descended the stairs into the foyer and headed out the doors. Ciel was already in the carriage, then, and Sebastian waited for him.

"Bocchan has requested that you ride in the coach's seat with me, Mr. Kiryuu. He wishes not to be seen until absolutely needed." the butler spoke with a smirk and a look in his eyes that seemed amused. Zero narrowed his eyes and shrugged, leaping up onto the seat with ease.

"Let's go then." he muttered. Sebastian bowed lightly and got up beside him, pulling a pair of glasses from his dress coat and slipping them on. Zero scoffed, arms crossed lightly as he gazed off. He heard the butler's chuckle as the reins cracked and they started off. Man, the guy really got on his nerves.

* * *

/ _Later_ /

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Zero wasn't really impressed. He dropped from the seat and slicked down his suit, moving to stand beside the carriage door. It was fairly dark around this time of the evening, and his attention was drawn to the other nobles going up the stairs to the double doors that stood wide open. He heard the click of the carriage door, and the sound of.. heels on the pavement? He blinked, glancing back. His eyes widened, a look of complete shock on his face.

Ciel stood clad in a long sea-blue dress, white lace adorning a few spots along with lighter blue bows. His hair was done up in twin buns, a halo of flowers covering his right eye from view. Zero blinked several times again, cheeks burning as he forced himself to look away. The style of dress showed Ciel's neck and shoulders, and it was very tempting...

"This.. is so the Viscount won't recognize me as Ciel." the boy spoke, glaring off a bit with his own cheeks reddened. Zero raised a hand and pushed it into his face lightly to will the blush away before dropping it again with a sigh. He glanced at Ciel again and forced a smile, holding up his arm in a gentleman's gesture. He received a glare, but the boy twined their arms together and they headed up the steps with Sebastian close behind.

"You look too much like a girl, honestly. You definitely pull it off." Zero whispered, smirking slightly when he felt a pressure on one foot. He glanced at Ciel from the corner of his eye, easily noticing the plastered smile and the glare he was receiving.

"Don't push your luck, Zero." Ciel muttered back at him, which in turn made Zero smirk a bit more and turn his attention back to the mansion before them. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be kind of fun.

* * *

They had finally gotten through the doors, and Ciel had allowed Zero to lead him off to one of the walls close to the balcony. There, he detached himself from the man and placed his hands together in front of him, gazing around slowly for a sight of the Viscount.

"I've seen.. some of these people.. before." he heard Zero mutter under a breath. He glanced up at him, blinking once, before gazing more closely at the people around them. True, he saw some of the nobles of London here, but that was normal. A large number of these people, though, he didn't recognize. He noted, though, that the ones he didn't know all had some shade of reddish-brown eyes.

"If they're here, then..." he heard Zero mutter again, and thought he heard the faintest hint of dread in his voice. He gazed up at him, though his attention was shifted quickly to a man walking toward them with a certain grace and agility that reminded him of Sebastian. He paused before the three, his crimson-like eyes held on Zero's face.

"I didn't expect you to be here, in this kind of place.. Zero." the man spoke, and Ciel couldn't help but shiver at the voice. So this man knew Zero, and it seemed that Zero didn't feel very comfortable around him. The more Ciel looked at him, the more of his features he could tell were completely refined, even the messy style of his mahogany hair had it's own appeal.

"I didn't know you'd be in London at this time, Kuran. If I had known, I wouldn't have come here." Ciel looked back at Zero, raising a brow lightly. Kuran? Why did that seem familiar? Where had he heard it before..?

"That doesn't seem fair, Zero. After I took all the trouble of specifically coming to find you, you don't even call me by my name - or introduce me to your companions." the man said softly, his gaze slowly trailing to Ciel. Ciel stiffened drastically, his gaze captivated by that of the man.

"This is..." he heard Zero say, but trail off. Ciel snapped out of his trance and spoke quickly.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Though I'd appreciate that fact to remain unknown to the others around us." he said. Something told him that he shouldn't, and probably couldn't, lie to this man. He still couldn't pull his eyes away from that gaze, though, and he stretched a hand out towards him.

"Ah. The famous Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I suppose it would have been better if the conditions were not as such." the man said, taking Ciel's hand and bowing slightly to push warm lips against the satin of the glove. Ciel shivered, biting his lip softly.

"This is Kaname Kuran, his family is quite.. well-known.. where I come from." Zero spoke, but Ciel only caught the name.

"Kaname.. Kuran... Ah, I see. You're making a name here for yourself as well, aren't you?" Ciel muttered, finally having his hand released. Kaname smiled warmly at him and nodded. As if only remembering where he was, Ciel blinked and gazed off a bit.

"Ah, this is my butler Sebastian. Don't mind him, though." he said, gesturing loosely to where the demon stood. Kaname seemed to glance that way and nod, which Sebastian mimicked the gesture, and then turn his attention back to Ciel.

* * *

Zero didn't like this at all. He had caught the scent of nobles from the moment they stepped into the mansion, but hadn't noticed until he glanced at the people. And once he figured out that there were so many, he had finally caught scent of someone he really didn't want to meet that night. But he hadn't been so lucky. He had watched the Pureblood approach them, their gazes locked before Zero had looked away, and they had exchanged few words. It was when he had introduced Ciel, that he had started feeling a bit angry.

"Bocchan. Have you forgotten why we are here?" he heard Sebastian say. He couldn't help but glance at the boy and hide a satisfied smirk when he had glared at the butler.

"Of course not. Go locate him." Ciel responded, waving a hand at him. Zero kept his eyes locked on Ciel, though his attention wasn't on his face - it was held firmly at the exposed neck. He could feel it now, once he had stopped to look, and the vampire in him pulsed with excitement at the thought of tasting the young Earl's blood. Zero grit his teeth and quickly looked away, his bangs straying to hide his crimson gaze.

"Zero... How long has it been since.. _that_?" he heard Kaname ask. Zero snapped at him harshly, glaring heavily at the taller Pureblood.

"None of your business, Kuran!" He could feel Ciel's gaze on him, and glanced down at him slowly. He watched the boy's face come alive in surprise and maybe a slight hint of fear, and it only succeeded in further exciting the monstrous side of him. He turned away quickly and moved towards the balcony doors, holding back the primitive need to have blood to survive.

"Zero, wait!" he could hear Ciel's pursuit, and hastily grabbed onto the wooden railing on the balcony's edge. He readied himself to jump, but stopped cold when the silken gloved hand caught his arm in a death grip. He dipped his head forward a bit, not wanting to look at the human - no, not human.. he didn't think this way!

"What are you, exactly, Zero?" Ciel's voice reached him, though again he fought the urge to look at him. He swallowed heavily, willing his voice not to betray the blood-lust that had taken over.

"A.. monster." he managed to say. He felt like Hell had split open in front of him and the heavy chains of damnation were slowly dragging him towards the never-ending flames...

"_Kyuketsuki_... A vampire. Am I wrong?" He blinked in surprise, glancing back at him finally. Ciel stood, still holding his arm tightly, with a smirk and a dark look in his exposed eye. He turned to face him slowly as Ciel shifted closer, lifting up on the toes of his heels.

"Bite me, then. I want to know.. what it's like. Ever since I found out from Sebastian what you are, I can't stop thinking about it. And you know how greedy I am, Zero." Ciel spoke lowly, his neck agonizingly close to Zero's mouth. The vampire blood in him pulsated once more, and he could smell the blood beneath the thin layer of skin. He tried desperately to push the boy away, or to drive himself to jump from the balcony like he had planned - but he couldn't fight it anymore.

"You're a real pain in the ass, Ciel... You know that?" he growled, wrapping his arms around the boy and sinking his fangs into the unprotected neck. It tasted like none of the blood he had before, he hadn't bitten a human yet. He moaned a bit lowly as he sucked at the wound, and he could hear Ciel's small gasping moans so clearly. After a moment, his mind was returned to him and he drew away slowly, running his tongue almost possessively over the mark.

"It seems I've _over_estimated your willpower, Mr. Kiryuu. I realize I should have acted sooner." Zero's head snapped up, a low growl forming in the back of his throat as he watched Sebastian approaching them with slow steps. Ciel had gone limp in his arms, but he could still hear a heartbeat, so he shifted to where he held him in a bridal-like manner.

"I'm not going to let you harm him, _demon_." Zero snarled before turning and leaping off the balcony with Ciel held tightly in his arms.

* * *

Sebastian watched Zero run off with his master, raising a hand to take the glasses off his nose and run the hand back through his hair. He smirked a bit, eyes glimmering a deadly crimson.

"Overestimated your willpower, and underestimated your cockiness it seems." he muttered aloud to himself, vanishing with a step.

'_We'll see who gets Bocchan in the end.. kyuketsuki._'

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, sorry for the delay! I haven't had much muse until a couple days ago, and I hope you liked this chapter! A few things to warn you of.**

*** Kaname will be paying a visit to the mansion at some point, and that will be the start of the Lemon scenes.**

*** Ciel will remember being bitten, but it will be fuzzy and he may start acting a little dazed around Zero.**

*** Sebastian did actually take care of the mission they were supposed to be on, so that he wouldn't be chastised if Ciel found out that he hadn't.**

*** Zero regrets biting Ciel. He did take him back to the mansion, however, and is going to be acting a little emo in the next chapter.**

**SO YEAH! Hope you had fun reading this chapter, and I'll try to have the next up within a timely fashion! Please review and, if possible, put an Alert on the story so you can immediately read the next chapters. :D**


	5. Mixed Feelings

**WARNING: This chapter contains mild non-con and a lot of Zero getting hooooot. XD Next chapter may have some juicy parts in it too.~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Vampire Knight. Don't know what they are, go read the mangas/watch the animes. :D I only own the story/idea and the right to make the characters OOC at some points. That's what 'fanfiction' is for, right?  
**

* * *

How the hell could he have let himself do something like that? He had never bitten a human before, much less a young boy! Zero sat on the bed in his current room at the Phantomhive mansion, knees pulled tightly up to his chest as he hugged them close. He peered out from behind his knees at the window, noticing that it had finally gotten light outside, and groaned lightly, yawning. He contemplated faking that he had come down with something, but he knew that Ciel would have remembered the night before.

"Son of a bitch.." he muttered to himself, shoving his face back into his legs. His irritation had gotten worse after he had realized fully how he had acted towards that butler. It wasn't like Zero had anything to do with the relationship between the two, and he didn't understand why it angered him to no end. Well, he did understand one thing. He needed to get out of this place and away from Ciel. Without a word, he stood and moved over to where he left his bag.

In moments, he was wearing his normal - a simple shirt and a simple pair of pants, coupled with a simple pair of shoes. He moved swiftly to the window, opening it in one movement and leaping up onto the edge. Without another glance behind him, he jumped down into the grass with a crouch, straightening and disappearing into the garden. He knew it would be rude to just leave without a word, so he had decided to just go for a walk. Man, he felt like shit.

About an hour into his walk, he found a bench that was a bit damp with the morning's dew. He drew himself down onto it, laying on his back with one leg hiked up on the stone. He sighed, pulling an arm over his eyes, which closed after a moment. He didn't get a moment of sleep last night, maybe he could catch a good hour or two before Ciel was meant to be awake...

* * *

It was a pleasant, dizzying dream that night. Ciel wasn't entirely sure if it was real, but he remembered the feel of lips on his neck, the arousing - almost sexy - feeling of being bitten. He turned in the sheets, and a sharp sting went up his spine and throbbed at his neck.

"Ouch.." he grumbled, leaning up slowly with a hand over his neck. His eyes slowly blinked open, the soft light of early morning feeling good for once. He glanced around, realizing that he was in his bed - and his pajamas - and blinked. Sebastian wasn't there yet, then. He felt like he should lay back down, but that subtle throbbing on his neck pushed him to move out of the bed. He blinked again, glancing at the clothes on the floor. That was odd. Sebastian never left the clothes there, he would always take them with him to wash.

"Wait... What..happened last night?" he murmured aloud to himself. At a closer inspection, he found the clothes to be a dress and the like. His eyes widened, mind swimming as the memories came back to him. He swayed, catching himself on the bedpost. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, carefully regaining himself before opening them again to gaze over at the wardrobe. He swallowed a bit heavily, making his way over and pulling open the door to look at himself in the mirror. He removed his hand, gazing at the healing bite marks, and his vision spun again. He lost his footing, falling back into a pair of arms like stone.

"My, my. You shouldn't be moving around so much right now Young Master. You're still anemic from last night's activities." He heard that silky voice pour into his ear, and couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine. Ciel quickly pushed away from Sebastian, clearing his throat lightly.

"Shut up, Sebastian. What's for breakfast?" he grumbled, making his way back over to the bed to plop onto his butt heavily. He tried to listen to his butler while he watched him pick the discarded clothes up out of the floor, but his mind was somewhere else. He stood obediently while his pajamas were taken off, and suddenly his mind was snapped back. He watched the demon carefully, all of a sudden able to feel - quite sharply - when the gloved fingers brushed against skin. It made him uncomfortable, but his pride told him to stay put while the undergarments were removed.

Ciel was completely exposed, and it agitated him to see Sebastian pause and look him over. His face flushed a dark shade of pink, and he instinctively moved his hands to cover himself. He grit his teeth irritatedly when Sebastian chuckled, and his patience was beginning to wear thin when it was clear that the demon wasn't going to put the selected clothes on him.

"Oi, Sebastian! What are you doing? Hurry up and dress me!" he snapped finally, glaring at him with the contract in his eye glowing faintly. Sebastian paused to look up at him, a thin smirk on his face.

"Yes.. my lord." he said simply, which irked Ciel once more. Though he was relieved to see the butler finally doing what he told him. Why was he so conscious about himself today? Was it because of Zero..? He frowned lightly, gazing off.

"Ah. Mr. Kiryuu went for a morning walk in the garden. I don't think he'll be joining you for breakfast." Ciel's eyes widened a bit, blinking once. He was more surprised that Zero wasn't going to be there, rather than the fact that Sebastian seemed to read his mind.

"Ah.." is all he said, a sense of melancholy setting over him. Did Zero regret what happened? Ciel sighed, smacking the demon's hand away once he realized he was dressed. He walked rather slowly to the door, grabbing his cane from the wall and heading out into the hallway. He could sense Sebastian following him, and couldn't help but get irritated. Sebastian was being rather physical today, and he really didn't like it.

Once they reached the dining room, he sat down kind of heavily, face flushed as he pushed a hand through his hair. It had gotten difficult about halfway down the stairs, and now he felt very lightheaded. He was probably still anemic from last night, but he shook it off and began eating without really looking at the food. It was good, but it felt kind of bland today. Maybe it was just because he was thinking too much. Either way, today was so strange.

* * *

Zero didn't have to open his eyes to know who was standing over him. His scent alone made the fine hair on the back of his neck prickle, a not-so-good shudder running down his spine. He had been sleeping quite soundly for some time, and once he could feel that presence he had woken up - but still refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see that face. Then again, he didn't have a choice because of what happened next.

Lips connected with his, and Zero's eyes shot open, his face turning a bright shade of red. He pushed at the man, trying desperately to get him off, and almost made a relieved sound when he managed to pull out of the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing, Kaname!" he snapped, breath hitched a bit. The mahogany eyes of the Pureblood seemed amused, and it irritated him severely. Kaname had him pinned to the bench he had been napping on, and he knew what would come next. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Get.. Get off!" he growled, struggling under the weight on either side of his hips. Kaname wasn't letting him get away, though, and sure enough he stopped struggling when he felt the hot breath on his neck. No, god damn it!

"K..Kaname. I s..swear to God... You bite me, and you'll have a fucking hole in your head!" he breathed out, trying to sound like he really meant it. The Pureblood just laughed in his ear, which gave him a reaction he most certainly did not want. That sound traveled all the way to his crotch, where it started getting hot quickly. Oh, hell no! He was _not_ going to get aroused because of this guy again!

"You're always so.. feisty, Zero." he heard the man purr. He could feel the warmth of a tongue on his neck, and then the cool of a breath that forced him to shiver. Ok, there was no way he was going to be forced to have sex in Ciel's garden. He struggled more, desperate now to get away. No, no, no! Then, all at once, the weight was gone and a shadowed form hovered over the bench.

"Pardon me, Mr. Kuran. Please don't calmly come onto the property whenever you feel like it." Zero blinked, sitting up slowly to look closer at the form. Oh. It was Sebastian. His bangs fell into his eyes as he listened to the two converse for a moment, finally not being able to take it anymore and standing swiftly. He turned to walk away, but a gloved hand gripped his arm. He tensed, feeling everything that Sebastian wanted him to in that one touch. He growled, snatching his arm away and quickly taking off back toward the mansion.

* * *

Sebastian watched him go, a slim smirk on his face. He turned back to Kaname, bowing at the waist formally and straightening again. The Pureblood didn't seem too thrilled at being interrupted and having his prey escape, but he was doing good to keep his feelings in check.

"I regret to inform you that the Young Master is feeling rather ill today, and is not accepting visitors. I'm sure, though, he would be glad to-"

"Bullshit." Kaname cut him off. Sebastian's smirk fell and then returned after a moment.

"Such a dirty mouth for a noble." he commented, causing Kaname to flush in irritation. He could tell that it wasn't something to happen often, as he had heard that the vampire was always cool and collected, and it excited him to know this little fact.

"Perhaps I can show you inside after all, Mr. Kuran." he continued, turning to the mansion. He could sense Kaname struggle to control himself as he followed the butler, and the smirk never faltered. Vampires in the Phantomhive manor. How very interesting.

* * *

Zero hadn't bothered with any doors, he had just popped back into his room by way of the window. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing, because someone waited silently on the edge of his bed. He tensed, a whole mess of feelings causing his stomach to knot up. It was Ciel.

"Z.. Zero.." the boy spoke in a clearly surprised tone, standing almost immediately. But he only stood there, gazing at him as if trying to read him. Zero turned his head away, unable to look him in the eye. He heard him give a soft sigh and heard the soft sound of him sitting on the bed again.

"You do regret it. Heh. I guess that's normal, though, right?" He listened.

"But.. I don't- I don't get it! Why.. would you regret something.. like that?" He bit his lip, trying not to speak out.

"I enjoyed it, Zero. It was nothing like I've ever felt before." Here, he glanced back. Ciel seemed to be having trouble getting his words out, and he could clearly see him struggling as he held a hand on that spot of his neck. That spot... Where his mark was placed. His eyes slowly widened behind his bangs, mind reeling at that thought. That's why Sebastian was so pissed, that was why Ciel was feeling so bad today! It wasn't just a bite, Zero had marked him as his! After realizing this, his eyes narrowed once more.

"Ciel-kun." he uttered the name, forcing it to sound as pleasant as possible. He could see the shiver easily, though it seemed he had tried to conceal it. A smirk found his face, something coming over him that would startle him later. He slid forward smoothly, coming up in front of the boy and reaching to take his chin in hand. Ciel gazed back at him with dazed eyes, and it gave Zero a strange sense of excitement.

"Ciel-ku~un." he purred, leaning down close to him. This time, the shiver was throughout the entire frame of the boy, and he could hear the barely audible gasp. He found it oddly..appetizing. His eyes flickered over to crimson, a soft chuckle resounding from his throat.

"You're so cute like this, Ciel-kun. So.. needy." he murmured, slowly pushing Ciel back onto the bed. The boy squirmed a bit, but didn't seem to want to struggle.

"Z.. Zero.."

"I do regret biting you, Ciel." he said suddenly. The boy's eye got wide, mouth opening slightly. Zero took the chance and pushed his lips against Ciel's, tongue invading the younger's virgin mouth. He watched him struggle for a moment with his feelings before finally giving in and releasing a short moan. It sent prickles over Zero's form, eventually causing him to get hot down at his crotch again. He let the boy suck on his tongue for a moment before pulling back slightly, licking away the trail of saliva.

"But that doesn't mean I regret meeting you." he said softly, nuzzling his face into the small space between Ciel's neck and shoulder.

"Ze..ro..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it taking so long, but after that fire scare I was seriously freaking out. Luckily, it's rained a lot this month after that, so there's a low chance of anything like that happening again. *knocks on wood***

**Anyways, as promised, there will be LEMON. It hasn't happened yet, due to several coinciding items in the story right now, but I can assure you that Zero will have Ciel soon. And who knows? We may see some KanaZero non-con and even some SebCiel non-con. -3-;; Don't kill me, please.**

**Non-con isn't rape, btw. Rape is where the victim is forced into sex and feels no pleasure whatsoever, whereas with non-con the victim _does_ feel the pleasure. And enjoys it. ^/-/^**

**So yeah! Review and Alert, if you want! :D I'll be waiting to hear from the fans, what they thought of my horrible cliff-hanger! XD  
**


	6. Hiatus Extension

**HIATUS - EXTENDED**

I'm _very_ sorry to tell you that 'Hunting' is going to be on hiatus for a lot longer than I first expected. I know you've been hoping for me to update, but I don't think I can lately. I haven't quite gotten into my ZeroCiel mind again, as I've been missing it a lot, but I'll try my best to give you _SOMETHING_. I:

I apologize again, and I hope that you understand. It will take some time, especially now that we're about to move out once again- and I'm going to meet my girlfriend in Virginia! 8D So I'm happy about that.

One last time, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm horrible. ;3;

~**_Dami_**


End file.
